Why?
by smarticles103
Summary: Raven and Starfire run from the teen titans. They run from their two lovers, one has done something terrible while one does not get the truth. I know I suck at summeries please read. Rated T for language. SxR BBxR CyXBee
1. prologue

**Well this is my Teen Titan fanfic, I hope you all like it!If people do like this then I'll probably update every two weeks, Saturday or Monday depending on my plans. Well hope you like it! This is the older version ****not**** the new series, which I hate.**

**Now Robin: 19**

**Starfire: 19**

**Raven: 18**

**Cyborg: 20**

**Beastboy: 19**

* * *

><p>Starfire woke up one morning feeling the happiness inside. She and Robin had started dating, the brotherhood of evil was destroyed, Raven and Beastboy were doing out as well, for a couple of months now. Even Cyborg as dating Bumblebee. She smiled at the glorious day then walked to the kitchen and on her way she passed the bathroom and heard someone throwing up. Instant worry fell upon her.<p>

"Friend?"

"Friend?" Starfire kept knocking at the door when Raven finally came out, greenish looking.

"Are you okay friend Raven?"

"Yes Starfire."

The two titan girls walked toward the kitchen, no one else was up. Starfire had suspicions about Raven she had found her friend throwing up over the past few weeks. Raven had also gained a few pounds but nothing to big for the guys to know something was wrong.

"Friend Raven, how long?"

Raven had started sweating, _shit she knows_, she thought, but still played it cool.

"How long what star?"

"How long have you been pregnant, Raven, does Beastboy know? Don't try to hide it my people know when there is something like this is happening."

"Three months and beastboy does not know and nor will he ever."

"Why didn't you tell us this is glorious!"

"Beastboy isn't ready to be a dad, he's just too childish."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I plan on leaving soon, I mean I don't think anyone would care."

"Friend Raven we do care please don't leave."

"Thanks starfire, please don't tell the others please I'm begging." Starfire promise she would not tel the others and went on cooking breakfast. Raven sighed and sat on the couch , reading a book as Starfire went to go tell the three boys.

* * *

><p>Starfire went to Robin's room first, she knocked quietly and got no response, so she decided to go in. The door opened and revealed Robin and another girl, Bat girl, there asleep. Starfire felt the tears roll down her face, she shut the door and ran to her room. Starfire threw herself on her bed and started to cry. <em>Why did he have another female in his bed? Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me?<em>

"There is no use for me here," She said quietly and started to pack thinking of what Raven had said.

* * *

><p>Raven felt like something was wrong, she waited five minutes and did not hear the guys coming. She walked to Star's room, rushing the whole way there.<p>

"Starfire?" She asked and knocked on the door, Starfire did not respond all Raven heard was crying. She typed in the over ride code and was at Starfire's side.

"What's wrong star?"

"I-I caught Robin with a-another girl!" She wept. Raven was furious, Starfire didn't deserve this. Starfire was a sweet girl and Robin just cheated on her.

"Its okay, Star. Robin Will pay for what he did."

"R-Raven I want to leave, you said you want to leave this place. I want to go, please. I cannot stay here knowing what Robin has done and what will happen to you."

Raven took in those words for a second, It would help her if Star was there when the baby came and she could not let a friend down. "Yes Starfire we will leave once we gather our things.'' Raven went to her room but not before running into Beastboy. _Great _she thought.

"Hey Rae, hows my girlfriend?"

Raven faked a smile as the green boy walked over to her and kissed her.

"I'm fine Beastboy."

"I was wondering if you want me to cook you breakfast."

"No Starfire cooked, but thanks for the offer." Beastboy felt a little sad at first, but didn't show.

"I'll see ya in a bit." He started walking.

"Beastboy!" Raven called.

"Ya?" He turned and saw her right there.

"I really do love you, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too."

This time it was different, Raven pulled him into a kiss and they didn't break apart for seconds. What she said was true, it was real, she ment it and he ment it too.

Once Beastboy left Raven ran into her room and started putting her books and clothes in a trunk. She looked at the pictures of her and the team. Her and Beastboy a smile formed on her face. She put the pictures in the trunk and went to go and check on Star. Raven found her putting pictures in her suitcase. The pink and purple room that was once was full of life was now a pink and purple room with no life. There was just a bed ( Covers and stuff are on them) a desk. The room no longer looked like Starfire's. Raven started to write a note for the guys and when she was done Starfire wrote her note.

"The boys are awake now, its going to be impossible to get out." Star said in monotone.

"Not impossible." Raven set her communicator on the note and Starfire did the same.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Starfire nodded.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black vortex appeared and Raven walked in with her trunk, Starfire followed crying again. Knocking was coming from her door, and the vortex shut.

"Starfire!" Robin ran into the room seeing it was empty and he ment empty. The room was bare, he searched it for a note and found it along with two communicators. He read the note a couple of times before Bat girl came in. Robin felt the tears fall down his face. He had just lost the love of his life, but she did catch him with another girl. He went into the main area and found Beastboy and Cyborg playing a video game. Robin shut off the power and gave them the note, Bat girl following Robin everywhere making it worse.

* * *

><p>Beastboy read the note a tears fell down his face just seven minutes ago he saw her and she showed no hint about her leaving.<p>

_Dear Teen Titans,_

_Beastboy, I want you to know that I love you dearly and nothing can change that. I just needed to go I mean there was something going on and I don't want that to ruin your life. I thought about how you would react when I would tell you, it just showed how much you would hate me. You are nineteen I couldn't take awake your youth like that. I just want to tell you that I love you so much, no one got me the way you do. I will think about you everyday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving but you just need to know that it would affect you so much and you weren't ready. I do love you please forgive me._

_Cyborg please watch over Beastboy and I will see if me and star can keep in touch, maybe. I love you dearly, you're like the brother I never had you were there to make me laugh when BB said something stupid. Please make sure the Teen Titans don't disband and that Star and I know what we're doing and we will come back, when we're ready to face what Robin has done and what Beastboy has to say. I love you make sure the two don't do something stupid. I hope that things between Bumblebee work out._

_Robin what have you done? You threw out the one girl that loves you for who you are inside and out, not who your father is and your paycheck. Starfire caught you two and that why she left but I was going to leave. I just question why you did it, she loved you so much. You should just be happy she stopped me from tearing you into a million pieces. I do love you still thanks to the three years, please don't look for us, you won't find us._

_Love, Raven_

_Dear beloved friends,_

_Robin I hope you know that I do not hate you, but why? I did love you, I guess you did not love me, perhaps I did something wrong that made you hate me. I'm sorry if I did disappoint you. I hope you have a glorious life with her. I know I should not of walked into your room, I am deeply sorry. I loved you though I hope you know that and no one can change that. Please don't come looking for me and friend Raven, we are happy where we are. I love you, please forgive me if I did something wrong._

_Cyborg please keep the titans together. I hope that you and Bumblebee have a glorious life together and that you will always be the brother I never had. Do not blame Robin and Beastboy for us leaving, we may return when we are ready. Keep fighting crime and keep building those glorious machines, you have made the most amazing home. I will find a way for us to stay in touch when I can._

_Beastboy you will always be my brother, you could always find a way to make me laugh. Raven hopes you understand it was not your fault for us leaving, shee just needed to take care of something and what I had just witnessed made her bring me. I love you and nothing will change that my dear friend and that you will be proud of her when she is done with her mission, but please do not hate us dear friend I could not forgive myself if you hated me. _

_Your friend, Starfire_

Cyborg reread the letters and his fist pounded on the table. He stormed off to his room and called Bee, telling her everything. She always found a way to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Raven found herself in the middle of Jump city, she couldn't leave this place it was her home. Starfire understood. They stopped at a coffee shop and picked up a newspaper. Raven started looking for apartments while Star was looking for jobs that would be good for the ex-Teen Titans.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think of the prologue? I would like to hear what you think, if it was terrible, awesome, short, or too long ( Which I don't think that could ever happen). Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Well I hope you all liked the prologue! Cause here is chapter 1! Oh how I love you my viewers, since I'm typing I get out of excercise. I don't hate it, I have athletics. Besides my friend would hate me if I said that in front of her! Anyways... I will not update everyday I just loved all my reviews and decied to put up my chapter those amazing eight so far... Oh I forgot to mention this too... Curse little Naive Starfire! I also changed Terra and Batgirl up a bit to fit the story. I'm sorry if you don't like the way I changed it up BB being older, but I have a plan so deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor will I ever unless I get older and run the freakin' place. Oh you will be seeing awesomeness!**

* * *

><p>It was only a few months later, five to be exact and Raven did indeed gain a little bit of weight and had a small baby bump but no one could really tell. They agreed they would only go to the doctor when it was time to deliver, for starfire saw the guys asking around for them so they just waited for things to cool down. Raven was indeed getting moodier though, so Starfire would cook and clean for their small apartment most of the time. Both of the girls had jobs, too. Raven was a waitress at a little diner, she knew that Beast boy had never heard of it as well. It was the place where they would sell meat,they would make hamburgers, nachos, chicken. Raven was sad when she worked there looking at the food reminded her of Beast Boy. Starfire worked at a toy store, it was either that or bartender and she would rather see little kids everyday than drunks.<p>

There apartment was small, two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room area with a walk in kitchen. Everything was smushed though. Bedrooms were pretty small, one was for Raven and one was a nursery, Starfire volunteered sleeping on a couch, but she and raven would share a closet.

Right now Raven had tooken a few days off work and just sat there in the living room, watching TV, feeling useless. The baby was kicking often and Raven would just smile remembering her friends. She then would think about what she saw about two months ago and a frown would come upon her face.

**Flash Back**

Raven was working at the diner one day when she heard an explosion come from nearby. She ran out in her uniform, a yellow stripped dress, much to her dislike but not many jobs were open and she had to make sure the titans did see her at work. She looked and saw Cinderblock busting out of a bank. She was about to use her powers when she saw a familiar green pterodactyl and smiled. She saw the rest of the team come along with two new girls. Batgirl was there along with Terra, that made her frown. Terra was a traitor she had worked with Slade and turned into a freaking rock! Raven was confused but then saw how easily they took down Cinderblock. _' I guess they really don't need me.'_

In the end she saw Beast Boy and Terra kiss which made the blueish-violetish hair girl cry seeing he had forgotten about her and moved on. She was about to turn away when she saw Cyborg look her way and looked questionably at her. He made his way to the diner and out of fear she ran to the bathroom, preaying he didn't get a positive look at her. She heard the bell ring as he entered but seconds later he was gone. She walked out to see the team gone and felt sad about how she tricked Cyborg but she couldn't have him ruin the five month plan.

Raven saw that the team was still there, so she just kept the back of her head to the them as she countinued to work.

**Flash Back End**

Raven came back to real life when she dashed to the bathroom as she had just wet herself, instant panick came into her life.

* * *

><p>It was a movie night, Cyborg looked at the two girls that replaced his two 'sisters'. He had done what Raven and Starfire wished and kept the team together but at what cost? He had to live with Batgirl and Terra. Both girls were cruel, but his friends did not see this. They just lost the loves of their lives, and would not stop searching for months. Finally they knew the girls would not come back so they made a quick relationship just to fix the gap.<p>

Terra was mean, everything Beast boy did that was romantic or nice she would just shrug it off. Raven would have at least said thank you and a smile. Terra was just there to bust some heads but had captured BB heart and just played with it. Beast boy didn't notice though he was still thinking about Raven.

Robin pretended that Starfire was never born, he would look said but would say nothing. Batgirl was just there to fill the gap. She was just as mean and snotty. She would also use his money for shopping. which she did constantly. Robin would hide the fact the she was the reason Starfire was gone.

Cyborg had enough of his friends' sadness so he invited Bee to come and live with them hoping that she could help with the sadness. Cyborg thought about the time he thought he saw Raven.

**Flash Back ...Again**

They had just tooken out Cinderblock and he saw Beast Boy and Terra kissing. He shook his head and looked at them again, but this time he saw someone in the background. He took a few steps closer and saw familiar blueish-violetish hair that had just ran into a diner. He ran to the diner, getting a questioning look from Robin but didn't care he needed to know. Cyborg walked into the diner to only see a cook and a waitress with brown curly hair, along with some costumers. None having the purple he wanted to see. He let out a depressed sigh and walked back outside.

Cyborg didn't want to answer the questions Robin was throwing at him when he got to the tower.

"What was that Cy? Why did you go to the diner? Did you see someone?" By someone Cyborg knew he ment Starfire.

He just walked into his room and got on his computer, trying to see if he could track then two 'sisters' he had.

**Flash Back Over**

He sighed at the memory and went back to watching the movie Beast Boy had put on. A Horror movie, something Beast boy would be watching as Raven held on to him. They knew she was scared but she didn't show it that much. She would just grip Beast Boys hand. Terra just sat there staring at the screen emotionless.

* * *

><p>Starfire was working her shift at the toy store when she got a alarming call from her Best Friend Raven.<p>

"I will be there as soon as I can, friend Raven." With that she hung up and looked up at her boss, Mr. Golden who just happened to be working with her.

"Sir I must go, I have to meet my friend Raven at the hospital."

He looked at her for a second looking for truth and found it.

"Go and help your friend, just take the week off too, Kori."

Her eyes lit up and she hugged her boss and ran down the street.

Kori had been his best employee, she was there when someone had dropped out on him and had a smile on her face everyday. She had never ask for a day off work or would complain which most of his employees did. Kori would work on hours end from 5:30 in the morning to seven in the afternoon and she recently shared that her friend was pregnant while she looked at the baby toys last month.

**Oh Another Flash Back**

Mr. Golden was walking to his office when he saw Kori looking at the baby toys, which confused him.

"Are you expecting?" He asked trying to get answers.

"No, my friend, Raven, is pregnant."

"I bet the father is proud."

"He does not know. Raven and I live together in our small apartment after she found out. I was there to help of course but no the father does not know."

Those words hit . I mean this job isn't the one you would expect good pay from and friend was probably taking a few days off at work.

"Kori you are the best employee anyone can ask for; take ten toys free."

He saw tears weld up in her eyes and she ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you, you do not know how much this means to me!"

** Flash Back Over Once Again**

The next day Kori told him that her friend was thankful the toys and that they could repay him soon. He rejected the offer, and Kori said she would work for no money for the next week but he turned that offer down too.

smiled at that memory and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Starfire ran to the hospital, from what Raven had told her she had took a taxi to the hospital. She made it to the hospital and asked for Raven. She made it to the room but the nurse pushed her out.<p>

"Only family."

"I am her only family! For she does not have any family! I am her best friend! She has no one else!"

The nurse walked back into the room and then came out leading the way to Raven.

"Star!" Raven shouted and her friend was at her side in seconds.

"Raven are you okay?"

"Remind me to kill Beast Boy the next time I see him!"

Raven couldn't belive that BB just moved on with Terra, that traitor. She wasn't the one pregnant with Beast Boys kid at the moment!

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'

She couldn't let her anger get the best of her, she needed to stay calm. She started to breathe more slowly and closed her eyes. She kept repeating those three words in her head. After about ten minutes she got a rush of pain.

"Son of a Bitch! Dammit! I'm killing Beast Boy the next time I fucking see him!" Raven yelled then looked over to star who sat there with her phone out pointed at Raven.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked breathing slowly again.

"Shouldn't I record this, isn't that what people on Earth do?"

"Sure whatever, Star."

A couple of minutes later the doctor came in with a smile.

"How are you doing , I'm Doctor Simon."

"I hurt like shit, if thats what you want."

"Well most women do so I don't blame you. Is the father coming?" He asked looking at Star.

"No, let's just say he's moved on with his life."

The Doctor did look a little sad for the girls.

"Well right now I'm just going to se how the baby is doing." When the image appeared on the monitor the doctor looked flabbergasted.

"What is it?" Raven asked with concern.

"I don't know what to say but..."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Cliffhanger! You can thank snow and my many Reviews for this fast update! BB is also taller in this and a little bit more muscular; he is 19... And my dear viewers get to pick out the dear name of Raven's children out of these five. Pick one girl and one boy. Or if you have any suggestions...<strong>

**Boy:...Girl:**

**Ryan ...Diana**

**Jackson ...Rachel**

**Michel ...Victoria**

**Corbin ...Willow**

**Well your pick I just thought of these at random!**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**And a week has passed ( I think I'll update once a week whenever I can)... I will have the the awesomeness Valentines Day ever, I've got a plan! I get to go and see an awesome comedian with a friend! This is how I picked the names, I looked at the reviews and got the names out. Then I let my friends take a vote ( if it was a tie)! How did you like the cliffhanger? Cause you're up for a surprise! I'm sorry if this is moving a little too fast, I just want this story to get to the actioney part. This story will probably be 15 chapters long so... and my dear reviewers made me laugh to death when I was looking at the names. Have any questions and I will answer them in my next chapter and if the titans are out of character then tell me.**

**Oh yes I like to answer my reviewers, and to the guest I would like to know why they're out of charater if there is something wrong I want to fix it. I got the idea out of boredom, I was just staring at the wall thinking of Teen Titans and boom it hit me.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>But what!" Raven yelled aggravated, you could see her four pair of eyes glow red.

'You seem to be having twins." (Don't judge I just didn't know what a mix between the two would be and I'm a twin so bite me)

Those words hit the two girls.

"No I'm not." The Doctor disagreed with Raven and Raven disagreed with the Doctor.

"Look at the screen, there are two babies."

Starfire was shocked at first and sat down. Raven got what the Doctor was saying and really wanted to kill Beast Boy now. When the bickering ended between the two the doctor stepped out of the room. Everything was quiet. Raven then felt another rush of pain, but did not show she was focused on staying calm. Finally the doctor came back in with the nurse.

"It's time."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Raven found out she had a boy and a girl. She was releaved that both were healthy but was surprised when she got them. Starfire held the girl while Raven had the boy.<p>

"Friend Raven are they not beautiful?" Starfire asked looking at the baby girl.

The baby girl looked like Raven she had the light gray skin and tuffs of blue/violetish hair. The difference was the eyes, she had green eyes like Beast Boy, she also had his ears. She was the youngest and smallest out of the two. She was quiet and had a intelligent look about her. She was mesmerized by the things all around her.

The baby boy on the other hand had green skin like his father and had a mischievous look about him, making Raven smile. He was the oldest and was bigger. The thing that caught Raven's attention was his eyes were like hers he also had Beast Boy's ears. He was indeed the son of Beast Boy he would not stay still, he would squirm and try to get out of her hold which made Raven laugh every time he failed.

"What shall you name your little bungorfs friend, Raven?"

"Willow Rachel Logan and Ryan Garfield Logan." Raven sighed looking at the two.

"Those names are glorious, Friend Raven!" Soon they switched babies so that Raven could see her little Willow. Raven smiled at Willow while she looked at her mother. The doctor then walked in with a few papers to sign.

"Just sign these and you will be on your way."

Raven looked through the papers and saw that Ryan was born January 18, 4:52. Willow, January 18, 5:03. She smiled at her two kids that Starfire was currently holding and giggling at the two in her arms.

''Just to be clear you are not going to tell anyone we were here?" Raven asked, knowing that Cyborg would try to find them.

"Your secret is safe with me..."

"Rachel Roth."

She knew Cyborg would see the name and there would recognition but there were bound to be others. Raven signed the papers and she and Star left the hospital with the two babies and they both knew this would be a adventure.

* * *

><p>Beast boy got up that morning, waking to the alarm. He ran out of his room and ran for Raven's, when they started dating it was a habit of his to run to room to see if she was okay. He stopped at the door and remember it was no longer Raven's room, but Terra's. Beast Boy looked at the door with sorrow. When he read the note saying she was gone he didn't believe it until he got to her room and saw that most of her stuff was gone.<p>

Every morning he would ask himself if he did something wrong? If he was the cause of this? Was she okay? Where was she? Beast Boy couldn't hate her even if he tried. He just didn't understand when she said she couldn't take away his youth like that. From what Star said she was on a mission.

He met the other titans and saw Terra and Batgirl. They were the two Teen Titans. He walked up to his new girlfriend Terra and hugged her. She didn't return it. Weeks after Raven left they found Terra fighting crime and offered her a room here and of course that room was Raven's. Terra was a little more mean than last time, she didn't really talk to the team she just worked out in the gym or her powers. Heck he couldn't even get her to smile.

Eventually he asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted. Nothing really happened she basically acted like they were friends that barely knew each other, she just really wanted his attention. One day he thought he saw the love of his life though.

**Flash Back**

The team had just defeated Cinderblock and he ran up to kiss Terra. When they broke apart Beast Boy thought he saw Raven across from him. He stepped closer and blinked a few times, she wasn't there. He kept searching and saw that Cyborg was going to the diner and waited to see what his best friend found. Cyborg stepped out of the diner with a defeated look on his face and Beast Boy shook his head thinking she was just a figment of his imagination.

Terra cleared her throat, his attention went back to her. Then the titans made their way back to the tower.

**Flash Back Over**

His attention was now on Robin, who was giving out orders.. shocker. Apparently had Broken out of prison, easy. They were out. The only reason Cyborg was staying was because Starfire and Raven asked him to stay and Bumblebee was staying with them now so that helped.

* * *

><p>Robin was knocking on Batgirl's room, which used to be Starfire's. He was sad when she walked out Starfire's room was no longer cheerful and happy. Robin also knew it was his fault that she was gone, but Batgirls had walked into his room and he thought it was Star. It was dark so how was he to know. When he woke up in the moring and found that it wasn't Star but Batgirl he ran into Star's room and found that she was no where to be seen all of her stuff was gone all that was left was the letter and communicators.<p>

It was his fault that the love of his life was gone and it broke his heart further more when he read the letter and saw that she thought it was her fault, that it was her fault he cheated on her that made him even madder. She thought it was her fault and he hated her. He loved her, he could never hate her and now she was gone and it was his fault.

He searched for her but couldn't find her. He remembered what Raven said, it was his fault and she was right. She truly loved him and he just threw it away because if his stupid mistake.

* * *

><p>The two girls made it to their apartment within minutes, in a taxi. To be honest Raven was really tired it was hard for her not to fall asleep in the taxi. Willow had no problem with that, she had already passed out. While Ryan on the other hand wanted to keep his mother up. He would just squirm around and play with his mother's hair. Starfire couldn't help but giggle at this. Ryan was just like his father, he would want Raven up every second to get her attention.<p>

When they reached the apartment Raven walked slowly to their apartment which to her dismay was on the fourth floor. Starfire easily volunteered taking the babies up. Starfire took the two up to the nursery, which consisted of a crib, mobile, chair, and a few toys that Starfire's boss let her have and some from her old bed. Raven soon made her way up and sat in the chair.

"Starfire I hope you know I will kill Beast Boy the next time I see him."

Star just rolled her eyes and brought baby Ryan to his mom. He seemed to be a mamas boy already.

"Ryan do you want to see your mother?" Star asked sweetly.

Her response was a gurgle. Raven held out her hands and accepted, smiling at him.

"Starfire can you stay home tomorrow? I don't think my boss believe me when I said I was pregnant and I don't bringing a green baby will presway him. I think my boss thinks that I die my hair too, so Willow wouldn't work either. Clearly my boss has not heard nor seen the Teen Titans." Raven explained, hating her job, it reminded her that she needed a new one.

It was late and Raven explained that she could handle the two tonight, while Starfire went down into the main area and got on the couch and turned on the news. She did that every night just to make sure that her friends were okay. She watched as her friends had just battled . To be honest she missed her friends but she liked her regular life, but she just didn't get to help others by doing this as much.

She watched as the news camera caught in the end, Robin kiss Batgirl.

'_I guess he did forget about me. I did do something wrong, I wonder what though.'_

She watched as Boy wonder and the rest of the Titans fly or drive away. She felt a prickle of sadness, she was not with the people she had been with for three years. She then shook that emotion away. she was with her best friend who just had two wonderful kids. she got to help little kids at her work.

'_Isn't this the reason why I left? To help people without violence?'_

She kept thinking that but it was the reason to hide the real reason; that Robin had cheated in her. She soon fell asleep on the couch, dreaming about her fellow titans.

* * *

><p>Raven woke up through up the night from constant crying, she eventually gave up and started meditating.<p>

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos' She kept repeating this over and over and over till she was awaken by the cries. She rushed over and found Willow whimpering. Raven grabbed the baby and took her to the kitchen and got a bottle from the microwave. Raven was happy that she had babysitted Melvin, Timmy, and Teether and for the fact she knew that these kids were hers... And Beast Boy's.

"Ugh it's okay Willow?" She said in her monotone. She put the bottle in the baby's mouth and looked at the clock. 34 3:43.

'_Three more hours.'_ She thought till she had to leave for work.

Raven then brought the baby back upstairs, and found Ryan up looking around, She sat Willow down and sat Ryan move closer to her. Soon the two fell back asleep. Raven smiled and went back to meditation.

* * *

><p>Starfire woke up to hearing a loud wail from upstairs. She dashed upstairs and saw it was eight, Raven was at work and wouldn't be home till seven thirty. Star rushed up the stairs to find Ryan throwing a fit.<p>

"Its okay my little bungorf" She started bouncing him, noticed that he was stinking and quickly changed him. She then sat him on to couch and brought Willow down, who seemed to still be asleep. She then brought everything down and found Ryan annoying his little sister by wailing and then would look over to her as if he needed her attention.

"You are dear friend's Beast Boy's son." she laughed, remembering that he wanted the attention from girls. Willow finally woke up and did not look too happy. Starfire laughed and sat in between the two siblings, and turned on the news and then switched to a kiddy show, Dora the explorer. She was soon sucked into the show, sadly the two little kids weren't and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Raven went out to the apartment for her lunch break and found the two kids fast asleep and her friend Starfire caught up in a show.<p>

What are you doing Star?"

"I'm watching the most glorious show ever dear friend Raven!"

Raven rolled her eyes and made a sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you<strong> **think so far? Eh?Oh and my computers jacked so, thats why it may have spelling errors and all that jazz, we'll see when you here from me next. Happy Valentines day and there is a lot for you to expect in the next few chapters. (Evil Laugh)**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well what did every think of that last chapter? I love everyone's reviews and I there is a time lapse, about three years. I mean what exciting would happen if they were just babies or would you prefer three year olds that are balls of energy, give or take a few. Its going to be March, so they basically just turned three. You guys are gonna like this chapter so I'm just going to shut up and let you guys read...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor will I ever. :-(**

**Uh I need you my fellow reviewers I got a case of stupid little sister, being the idiot that I know and hate. I can't freaking type without her yelling at me! I'm about to go all demon on her. If I don't update soon, you did not read this note.**

* * *

><p>Raven was in the kitchen trying to get the stubborn Willow to eat her breakfast.<p>

"Willow you have to eat before we have to go." Raven stated firmly. Willow still looked like her mother, she even had chakra, except for the green eyes and pointy ears. Willow's hair was to her mid back. She had a navy shirt and black shorts.

Raven had let her hair grow out as well. She looked the same. She had a black tight T-shirt and skinny jeans with navy blue converse.

"I don't want ta eat this!"

"Then what do you want?" Raven asked aggravated. She took the plate of cereal and dumped it.

"Ice Cream!"

"No, Willa."

"Yes!"

"No!" Raven had learned that her kids favorite word was no when it came to her rejecting ice cream.

"Yes!" The toddler yelled back.

Raven grabbed the ice cream and put it on front of her daughter's face. Raven rubbed her temples and found Ryan running around without a shirt on and Starfire on his tail.

"Come back here Ryan!"

"You got to catch me first Auntie Star!" The toddler laughed.

Starfire had gotten a little better at her English ever since the kids were born. Raven looked at Willow and saw that she was gone.

"Ugh!" She shouted, seeing she could not turn her back on the twins for ten seconds.

Raven put the ice cream up and found Willow in her and Ryan's room. The room now had two very small beds for toddlers, a bookcase, the chair was still their, and a toy box that was overfilled thanks to Starfire's boss. He favored her for not complaining and she was like the daughter he never had in his eyes.

"Willow what are you doing?"

"Picking out a book." Raven smirked at her daughter who eventually picked out a small book, The Little puppy saves the day. (Shrugs, hey I ran up stairs and found the first kiddy book I saw)

"Can we read this at the park, mommy?"

"We sure can Willa, if your brother gets ready."

Willow stepped out into the hall, "Ryan get ready!"

* * *

><p>Starfire was running around the apartment, following a half-dressed green, Ryan. Starfire's hair was the same length. She had on yellow denim shorts and a pink t-shirt.<p>

"Ryan you must get dressed if you want to go to the park!"

"You have to catch me first!"

Star got a burst of speed and dived. She caught Ryan and lifted him off the ground.

"I think that means I win." Starfire laughed.

She put his purple t-shirt on him, he was dressed in black Basket ball shorts and black tennis shoes,and was about to put him in the stroller. She knew that if she didn't there was going to be another chase. Right when she was about to put him in, he turned into a green snake and slithered away.

"Ryan!" Raven yelled witnessing what had just happened. He turned back into his original form, a guilty look on his face.

"What did I tell you about using your powers."

"That I shouldn't use them, unless its a emergency."

"Exactly Ryan, now go get into the stroller." Ryan jumped into the stroller and Willow followed suit to the one next to Ryan's. Raven took Ryan's stroller and Star got Willow's, the four walked out of the apartment and walked to the park nearby, Willow held a picnic basket in her lap. Raven held her head as people gave her odd looks and some even as they snickered as they saw the green toddler. Starfire would look at her friend every time someone gave Raven that look. They made it to the park and Raven let the two kids out.

"Don't go to far." Raven called out to the kids. Star set down the blanket and soon joined the toddlers. Raven looked at her kids and Star and soon joined tem on the playground equipment.

"Mommy, I want to go on the swings!" Willow exclaimed, she grabbed her mothers hand and dragged her to the swings and sat there. Raven rolled her eyes and started to push the swing. Willow would keep screaming higher till she was at the top and Raven just watched her daughter.

* * *

><p>Starfire was going on the slides with Ryan who seemed to be having a great time. He always did on Saturdays. Since Saturdays were the days that Starfire and Raven would get off work they would go to the park every afternoon, if it wasn't raining, and have a picnic. The only thing she didn't like was the people who would stare at Ryan. He was just like them but green, and she didn't understand this.<p>

"Ryan are you ready for lunch?" She asked after seeing some girls walk by and snicker. Ryan just looked up to star questioningly and Star would just smile back.

"Sure Auntie Star!" Ryan ran over to their basket and Star ran after him. Raven saw this and stopped the swing so her and Willow could join. In the basket was four bottles of water, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and some vegetables.

"Ryan if you eat everything you can have dessert." Raven announced, noticing that he was picking at his carrots.

"What kind of dessert?" He asked with interest.

"Ice Cream." Raven replied, nodding toward the ice cream stand.

Ryan's eyes widen and he started eating faster. Starfire laughed at this and saw that Willow was eating a little faster too.

"And then can we read?"

"Yes Willa." A smile grew on the three year olds face.

Soon Ryan finished eating and was trying to drag his mother and Aunt to the ice cream stand.

"Come on Mommy!"

"Wait till me and star and your sister are finished." She laughed, seeing his eyes widen with horror. He sat back down and Raven winked at Star. Starfire smile and slowly grabbed her sandwich and slowly brought it up to her mouth and slowly chewed. The toddler glared at his mother who did the same.

"Please hurry Mommy!" Raven got up and walked over to the stand with the three others. They each got a ice cream cone, which seemed to make Ryan have a better mood after his ice cream.

"What next?"

"We will be reading." Willow replied, she received a disgusted look on her brothers face.

"While you and mommy read me and Auntie Star will go play."

"Ryan I would like to hear this book.'' Star implied.

"But-"

"Ryan it is one book and then we can go play." Star promised.

He slumped down listened to his mother when she started reading the book.

"'I'm a big dog!" The puppy yelled.'"

The story continued and Everyone listened carefully, but Ryan would sometimes lose interest and would look at a tower that looked to be in a weird shape. It was on a island and was noticeable. Ryan had always looked at the tower and wonder who lived there, he would sometimes catch his mother and aunt looking at the tower too, a sorrow look in their eyes. He would never ask why and who lived there after seeing the faces knowing they would not talk about it but today was different he was going to ask. He looked to his mother and waited for her to stop reading.

"The End." Willow smiled and was starting to doze off a bit.

"Mommy what is that?" He asked pointing at the tower. Starfire got a worried look in her eyes.

"That is Titan's Tower." Raven responded coolly, Willow shot up in interest wanting to know what 'Titan's Tower'was.

"What is the Titans?"

"They are super heros, they save Jump city everyday to help us."

"Oh. Like you and Auntie Star?"

Raven closed her eyes, the twins saw the two women use their powers a couple of times. Starfire was able to be strong enough to carry many items at one time and she used her powers to bring stoff to her. The twins didn't know their past and did not know the two women's powers were weak. Raven could hardly use hers anymore and Star couldn't fly or shoot starblots.

"Yes, like me and Aunt Star." She replied with a fake smile.

He dropped the subject and dragged Star to the playground equipment. Raven shook her head and started meditating. A few minutes something woke her , she opened her eyes and saw Starfire running toward her with Ryan in her arms a worried look on her face.

"Cinderblock!" She yelled.

* * *

><p>At the Titan's Tower everything was usual, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing videos games.<p>

"You're cheating, man!" Beast Boy shouted.

"No I'm not, Grass Stain!"

"Yes you are!"

Beast Boy lost.

"Booya!"

Robin was in his room, doing paperwork on past criminals and where they were. Batgirl was in his room, looking around, he couldn't get her out. Terra was training as usual. Bee was watching her boyfriend and Beast Boy play video games.

"Robin what are you doing?"

"Paperwork." He answered for the umpteenth time. Then alarms went off. He ran into the main room.

"Titans Trouble!" He shouted. He turned toward the screen and saw Cinderblock, he just busted out of prison and was now in the park. The six titans took off.

* * *

><p>Raven noticed that Cinderblock was searching for someone. He kept looking for someone and his eyes then landed on her and her kids.<p>

"Star!" Raven shouted, she pointed at Cinderblock who was making his way to them. Starfire picked up Willow and started to run with both kids as Raven stood between Cinderblock and her kids.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted, a black hand then wrapped cinderblock a few seconds later the black hand disappeared. Her powers were weak ever since she disbanded from the Titans, as was Starfire's. Her emotions weren't in check, no matter how much she meditated. Cinderblock smiled and swiped at Raven and hit her sending her flying. She hit the ground and saw Ryan running to her and her named being called.

"Ryan go back to star." She ordered.

"No!"

Cinderblock was coming again and she saw Star running up to her.

"Get Ryan and Willow out of here!"

"Raven I am staying with you."

"Get my kids out of here!" Raven shouted.

Starfire had tears in her eyes and grabbed Ryan and Willow, who was a few feet away.

Raven saw Cinderblock his fist ready to pound. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate but couldn't with Ryan and Willow screaming in the back ground. She felt the ground shake as he got closer. She shut her eyes and then felt someone push her out of the way. She looked up and saw a green tiger staring down at her.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and the other titans were at the park.<p>

"There!" Terra shouted, pointing out Cinderblock to the other titans. They were running toward the criminal but stopped seeing a familiar black aura come over Cinderblock.

'_No.'_ Beast Boy thought he ran over to Cinderblock and saw that he wasn't believing that she was here. He saw the black hand disappear and her being thrown. All of the titans were in shock from seeing the power they once saw about three and a half years ago, they still ran there though pushing the thought of her retuen out of their heads.

"Raven!" He shouted to her, but she did not notice. He looked back at the Titans.

"Raven!" He shouted to them, making everyone stop in their tracks, processing of what they had just heard.

"Its Raven!" He turned (Oh he missed his son) and saw Cinderblock was ready to pound her and she was on the ground. In the corner of his eye he saw a red head with long hair running awat and a green head popping over her shoulder. He didn't aknowledge it though, his main thought was that Cinderblock was about to pound Raven. Beast Boy ran to Raven, changing into a tiger he pushed her out of the way. He looked into her eyes and she stared back, her eyes were briming with tears.

"Beast Boy?" She mumbled. He changed back and smiled, ''The one and only."

She smiled and stood up to see Cyborg running toward them a smile on his face.

"Raven!" He hugged her.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy go, Cinderblock." She said sitting down rubbing her head, when she rubbed her head and felt a warm liquid in her hand. They nodded, Beast Boy had a regretful look on his face but he left to go help the others. She looked for Star and saw that she was gone like she had asked. Raven saw that the other Titans were locked in Battle. She stood up and ran to her apartment looking back, they did not see that she was gone, the five were still there.

_'Sorry Beast Boy.' _She thought as she ran to her and his kids.

* * *

><p>Bee saw that Raven was running and quickly shrinked and followed her friend. Raven ran for a little while until they got to an apartment. Raven barged in and shut the door abruptly.<p>

Bee stood at the front of the door and got her communicator out.

"Sparky I know where Raven is, don't tell the others. You just need to come track my communicator." She said and hanged up.

Raven ran into the apartment and was wrapped in a hug from her two kids.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why don't we all go to bed."

The twins headed upstairs while the two girls sat on the couch.

"What bothers you friend Raven?"

"I met with Beast Boy and then ran. He hates me! I went missing just leaving a note and then he saves me and I just run! I just run while he unknowingly had two kids!"

"Beast Boy would never hate you. He still loves you. Before we left he was by your side constantly, he wouldn'y let anyone hurt you and anyother earth boy besides Cyborg and ...Robin near you." Raven heard the strain in Star's voice when she said his name.

"We'll see." A knock came from the door. Raven raced to her room and Starfire went to answer. She was over whelmed when she opened the door.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and the other Titans finished off Cinderblock, but right when they were about to put him in jail he had ran and they couldn't find the rock man. Beast Boy looked back at the bench that he had left her on and she was no where to be seen.<p>

"Dammit!" He shouted. He had lost her again. It took him with all his might not to yell at her about the three years away from her, and even kiss her because she was okay and he was happy to see her all he could say was 'the one and only' and regretted it as soon as he said it. He had so many questions to ask like why did she leave? What was her 'mission'? What she had been doing these two years? When did she plan on coming back? He had more to ask but that was what came to his head right then.

Terra noticed that he was thinking of his ex-girlfriend, Raven. She despised Raven. Beast Boy barely paid attention to her, his mind was on Raven.

"Beast Boy do you want to go play some video games?"

"Uh what, I'm mean sure."

Beast Boy looked around there was no trace of her, he and Terra were the only titans left.

* * *

><p>Robin saw Cyborg gone and decided to follow, but that plan quickly came to a end when Batgirl walked up and implied, well demanded that they should go out to eat. She even dragged him to a restaurant, a nice italian place.<p>

"So what are you going to get Robin?"

"Uh I guess some spaghetti."

"Hm."

"What are you going to get?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." The waiter walked up for the second time and asked if they were ready and his answer was a no once again.

'_This is going to be a long night' _Robin thought.

* * *

><p>Cyborg sped through the streets, tracking Bee's communicator and found her finally. If this ment finding Raven and Starfire he was not going to slow down. He parked the T-car and basically jumped out.<p>

"Here?" He asked

"Here."

He knocked on the door, it opened seconds and revealed a red head with green eyes.

"Starfire!" Starfire found herself in hug with Bumblebee.

"Hello friend." She greeted sheepishly.

Cyborg gave her a hug next. "Why are you living here? Why haven't you come home to the tower yet?"

Starfire let them in, seeing that she had no choice.

"I do not know if we are ready to face Beast Boy and Robin, I have done something to upset Robin and do not know if he can ever forgive me."

"Starfire you did nothing wrong it was Robin, and his stupid hormones." Bee replied, Starfire grew silent not letting it sink in that Robin intentionally cheated in her, knowing she did nothing to desearve it. "Wheres Raven I saw her come in here?"

"Oh she left."

"No she hasn't I have been waiting at the door."

"Oh well.." Starfire didn't know what to say and looked over to where Raven was, hiding in her room. The door was open so she could see the silhouette but the couch was blocking the view of her to Cyborg and Bee. Raven stood up and walked into the living room.

"Uh Hey Guys." She said in monotone. She was once again wrapped in a hug and finally the four sat down.

''When are you planning on coming back? And why did you leave? Our one clue was Star telling us that this was a mission of some sort. You knew we could've helped you Raven, we're a team."

"Uh I do not know, friend Cyborg."

"Cyborg, I left for my own purpose. Something came up and I wasn't going to burden your lives."

"You need to come back everyone's miserable." He stopped talking and looked past Raven and saw two people staring right at him, two kids to be exact.

"Uh who are they?" Raven was about to scream when Cy asked the question.

"Mommy!" A little kid yelled and then ran to Raven. Cyborg did a double take when he saw the green form.

"Uh Raven you have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you all think? This story kept me up all night, thinking about what will happen next and I plan on something big happening, guess if you want but no one shall get it, unless you're like a clone of me or something. Apparently to my friends I'm a unicorn that does origami in awkward moments, but hey one of my friend's is toilet paper at a Mexican restaurant. Aside from the randomness...<strong>

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 4

** Oh another week! And sorry that my chapters are a little choppy, its just I have a busy schedule. Screw school, even though I'm a nerd... Uh my English teacher hates me.. She calls on me twenty four seven and never says my name right its always Ashley. My friend was in that class and he would always laugh and so did a couple of other guys but my reply was that I have her an hour a day I can deal with it. Frankly he does not believe me so blah on him. I was thinking about having a friend quote in this every new chapter different friend every time. My friends are all crazy and insane but I love them. I had to do the most horrible thing this week... Dress shopping! Its my brother's wedding so my mother forced me to go dress shopping with my dear sister, who is a popular, so wanted to try on every dress there, while I stood there in the corner with a horror stricken face. Victoria I am nine minutes older than my sister so blah! Thats long when you are HAVING TWINS!**

**I Do not own the Teen Titans, Sad I know**

* * *

><p>"Uh Raven you have some explaining to do?"<p>

Raven was about to explode, Cyborg would connect the dots and know that Beast Boy was the father.

"Cyborg, Bumblebee, you will not tell anyone about this. This is the reason why I left the titans. Meet Ryan Garfield Roth and Willow Rachel Roth, another way is Ryan and Willow Logan."

Logan, Beast Boy's last name.

"So BB is the dad?"

"Why don't we go to your room." Starfire suggested to Ryan and Willow. She left with the two kids, leaving the other three titans.

"Yes,"

"Raven he loves kids! We are heading back to the tower!"

"No Cyborg, I can't. He'll hate me!"

"Yes you can, Raven. He would never hate you!"

"I have been gone for over three years. If I just show up with two kids saying they're his, he would hate me and what about Starfire? Robin cheated on her do you think it will be easy to go back with a broken heart and two kids?! Heck they'll probably take the kids and kick us out!" Light bulbs started shattering.

Cyborg didn't reply, he was stunned. He knew Raven could face him and Starfire could face Robin. He would make sure that nothing would happen to is two little sisters.

"Listen Raven," Bee started. " Robin knows he did something stupid and regrets it everyday. Beast Boy would never hate you, he still loves you and nothing will change that. Everyone is miserable, please come back. Will you ever tell Beast Boy about the two most beautiful kids in the world! Raven I know not everything will be the same, but please come back, they need to know both of you are okay, better."

"Please Raven."

"We'll go back when we are ready."

"In that case you will have **two** visitors everyday."

"Cyborg you don't have too."

"Oh but we will and now I believe we have some catching up to do."

Raven was astonished that they were still here, and that her apartment hadn't exploded.

"Well I work at 'Larry's Diner' and Starfire works at a toy store. We get by with just enough money. The past few years have been amazing yet awful at the same time. I mean I have two amazing kids and a best friend who I know will never abandon or judge me. awful because I didn't have the titans with me, and the kids don't know their father. Did you know that Ryan asked about who the titans were and I told him they were superheros he then replied that that me and Star should be with them. Willow asked a while ago after seeing a family walk by why she didn't have a father that loved her, I nearly cried, Starfire just had a sad look in her eyes and Ryan looked up at me with a sad questioning look. I told her that her dad did love her and he was off fighting evil so that no one could hurt them."

Raven put her head in her hands and quietly cried.

"I'm a horrible mother and friend!"

Cyborg and Bee hugged her, but Raven continued to rant, " I mean Beast Boy has Terra she probably brought him more joy than me!"

"Raven," Cyborg started." It's a living hell at the tower without you and Star. Robin and Beast Boy are miserable, they didn't stop searching for a while. Didn't you see how Beast Boy reacted when he saw you today? He was relived to see you okay. Terra hasn't brought him any joy."

Raven lifted her head and looked at the two, a small smile was on her face.

"Thanks for listening."

"No prob."

Starfrie came out of the room and smiled at the two visitors.

"Friends it is so wonderful to see you!"

"Toy too Star!"

"Tell me what is happening at the Titan's Tower?"

"Well everything is fine, but it would be better if you two came home (Glare from Raven). Well Jinx and Kid Flash stopped by a few days ago, everything is good with those two. They are currently living a few streets away from here and are as close as ever." Cyborg continued to go on about everyone except for the four living with him and Bee at Titans Tower.

"So how if friend Robin?" She asked the happiness in her voice slightly faded away.

"Well you know Robin paperwork and all that jazz." Bee replied.

"Oh."

There was a awkward silence until the two twins ran in laughing.

"Ryan, Willow this is Uncle Cyborg and Aunt Bee." Raven announced, if these two were coming by everyday then they might as well be called the twins relatives.

"Hi there I'm Ryan and this is Willa!" Ryan was practically jumping up and down, while Willow stood and stared at the two unsure.

"Are you superheros like Mommy and Auntie Star?" Ryan asked with excitement, seeing Cyborg was part technology and Bee had wings.

"Yep we use to fight crime with those two."

Ryan looked at the adults with awe.

"Well I'm going to be a superhero and save the world!"

Raven and the others smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. '_He really is Grass Stain's son' _Cyborg thought wth a laugh.

* * *

><p>It started to get late, so Cyborg and Bee left reminding her that they would be back. In return Raven left for work, since the two couldn't pay for a nanny Raven made the decision that she would take the night shifts and Star could take the day shifts so the twins would not be left on their own for the day.<p>

As she walked to work she started thinking. _'Can we trust those two not to tell Robin and Beast Boy? What if they do?' _Fear started to plant itself in her brain. She looked at her watch, 8:47. She had to get to work at nine. No one was around, she then transfoemed into a black Raven and flew to the Tower. From what she saw Robin was planning on raiding her house in fact he and Cyborg looked to be in a heated argument. No one was in the room but the two, Raven wished to know what the teo were fighting about but had to get to work. Withen minutes she was at 'Larry's' serving up a hamburger.

* * *

><p>When Cyborg and Bee got back to Titan's Tower they nearely died knowing about Raven and Star and couldn't tell his teammates. Bee left for her room, but gave Cyborg a kiss on the cheek when they said their goodnights. Cyborg then walked into the kitchen only to find a angry Robin.<p>

'_Oh Great.' _

"Whats up Rob?" Cyborg asked, trying to play it cool.

"Babs."

Cyborg nodded and picked up some cold pizza from the fridge.

"Well Night."

"Cyborg where did you and Bee go after we fought Cinderblock."

"We went out to dinner." He lied.

"You're lying, you were tracking Raven weren't you?"

"Robin..."

"Cyborg we're a team, we all needed to look for her. Did you find her?"

"No Robin, would I be here if I found her?"

"Cy tell me if you found her, the truth. You should have called us!"

"I didn't find her and if I did do you think that maybe just maybe she didn't want everyone at her doorstep? Maybe she couldn't face everyone?"

"She has been gone for three years and doesn't come by!"

"Hey I would be damn quiet if I were you! You broke Star's heart! If you didn't sleep with that bitch then our friends may still be here right now!"

"Don't you pen this damn thing on me Cy!"

"Oh but I am and you know its your fault that Star left! She was the sweetest person anyone could have met and you did that! You shattered her heart, her world!"

Robin and Cyborg were growling and did not dare look away from each others glare. It ended when Cyborg grabbed his pizza and left to his room without saying a word.

Robin pounded his fist on the table, knowing Cyborg was right about the whole thing, _It is my fault_. He kept thinking, he slowly walked to the gym and trained for hours end. He needed his mind cleared, but her green eyes kept popping into his head, they did ever since she left.

* * *

><p>THe next morning Starfire woke to a knock from the door, she smiled seeing her two friends had showed.<p>

"Hey Star!"

"Hello Bumblebee, Cyborg!" The two walked in and Starfire left to go get dressed. Starfire walked into Raven's room to find her fast asleep. She decided to wake the half-demon from her slumber.

"Raven, friend Cyborg and Bumblebee are here."

Raven just replied with a uh huh and was back to sleep. Starfire smiled and went back to where she left her friends, she was ready for work. She had on jeans a green green tank top.

"Do you think you could watch the kids for a while. I will be at work and Raven will be asleep for a while please?"

"Sure can Star."

Starfire then left to work leaving the two. They turned on the television and Cyborg decided to tell Bee about his fight with Robin.

"It's okay Sparky, I would be pretty mad too."

"Ya but I almost told him about Star and Raven, but I just walked off before I could."

The two stopped their conversation when they heard, feet padding over to the couple. They looked and saw Ryan up with his sister dragging behind him.

"What are you two up too?" Cy asked.

"Cartoons!" Ryan squealed, while Willow just shook her head. Cyborg changed the channel to cartoons while Willow walked over to Bee. Willow looked up to Bee for a while, and Bee finally saw the little girl looking up at her.

"Can I help you with something?" Bee asked sweetly, Willow nodded and the grabbed the older girl's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. Bee understood and started looking in the cabinets for bowls. Willow went to the counter and reached for frosted flakes. Bee couldn't help but smile a bit when she saw the young girl on her tiptoes trying to reach the box. Eventually she was successful and looked over at Bee who had a bowl, spoon, and the milk out. Bee got the breakfast ready while Willow took a seat at the table, and waited patiently for her breakfast to come.

Bee placed the bowl of cereal in front of little Willow.

"Thank you." She heard the girl mutter before she walked out. Bee then saw that Cyborg was looking around the place while Ryan was mesmerised by the cartoon currently playing,Looney tunes.

"Whatcha thinking about Sparky?"

"How Beast Boy will react to this."

"Don't worry about him, everything will turn out fine."

"There is also why Cinderblock came after Raven and her family."

"I am still thinking of that reason, too Cy."

* * *

><p>Before they knew it a week went by, and at titans's Tower tension had increased. Beast Boy was now searching for Raven whenever he could, but Terra didn't give him that much time. Cyborg and Robin barely acknowledge each other. Robin was also concerned for Cyborg's and Bee's well being. They were never at the tower now, always gone. He would only see the two when he called them in for battle.<p>

Robin finally decided to confront this strange behavior and knocked on Cyborg's door. A frown was on Cyborg's face when he saw who it was.

"What do you want Rob."

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last week."

"As do I."

"I would also like to know as your leader and concerned friend where you and Bumblebee have been going for the last week."

"We have been going out to be honest. I mean its been stressful and everything, we needed to go out."

Robin bought the lie and left.

'_That was close.'_ Cyborg thought and went to Bee's room. They nodded and left, but not before Beast Boy spotted the couple sneaking off. He started to follow, but was cut short when Terra walked in front of him and dragged him to the main room to play video games. Terra knew that, that was the only way to get Beast Boy to stop thinking about something.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so was it good, bad, okay? I will try and work harder on fixing the grammatical issues and add more detail. I do need some help though, I will not tell you why but here we go. What are your top six favorite Disney princess movies? Do not ask why or judge, its just a simple question, please answer and in a future chapter if people respond I will tell you why. Also... I love the couple Jinx and Kid flash, they're so adorable! Oh yes you will <em>LOVE<em> this next chapter, a lot of things happen. ( I laugh evilly, then suddenly a random guy named Bob hits me over the head with a frying pan, Me: Thanks Bob: Don't mention it)**

**"Read and Review"**


	6. Chapter 5

**What up! I just spent an amazing time at friend's lakehouse! The only part I didn't like about it was that we watched a scary movie, when we came back home I stayed up till two in the morning reading fanfiction hoping I could get 'the grudge' out of my head. It didn't work. Anyways it was a amazing weekend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the teen titans. If I did then you would see a dead Terra and couples everywhere.**

* * *

><p>The two titan boys watched their other teammates go off that morning. It now was the eleventh morning the two had wondered where the couple was going and it sees like the team leader had finally snapped. The secrecy was driving him crazy, but today was the day he was going to find out what they were up to.<p>

As they watched the two leave the Tower, Robin took out his communicator.

"What are you doing Robin?''

"I'm finding out what Cy and Bee are doing."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to know where they have been going the last few days? Besides Terra and Babs are asleep. This is our only chance."

Beast Boy was intrigued by this and followed the leader. Robin got on his R cycle and sped off the Island with Beast Boy flying behind him as a hawk. The two drove/ flew for awhile until they got to a small apartment complex.

"They're here?" Beast Boy asked, giving Robin a quizzical look.

"Yep."

"I don't now f I want to find out what those two are up too." Beast Boy started to walk off, but Robin grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the apartment's, that his friends were supposedly in, front door. A look on Beast Boy's face told Robin that he did not want to go in there. Robin didn't want to either, but he had to find out what was going on. If they were in some kind of trouble or worse. He had to know why his teammates, beloved friends, came here everyday.

He knocked on the door and who opened it was the one person he had wished to see forever now. He wish she was with him everyday, not in anothers hand.

"Starfire." He breathe.

"Robin? Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" You could see tears were brimming in her eyes. Robin silently cursed himself.

"We- We" Robin couldn't say anything.

"Yo Star who is it?" Cyborg came into view, he looked truly astonished to see his two friends standing there.

"What are you doing here Robin." He asked finally.

" We tracked your communicators and found you and Bee here." Beast Boy answered, angered. Starfire didn't know what to say, she had not spoken to him for over three years. '_He_ _Hates me'_ She kept thinking as she looked at her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me you found Star?" Robin growled.

"For the same reason she left," Cyborg snapped back.

"I thought we were friends!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg had finally had enough. "We are, you idiots! Starfire and Raven just don't know how to confront you two! Bee and I have come here everyday to try and have them come back to the tower to come and talk to you for the past week and a half!"  
>Out of all of that Beast Boy got one thing, his eyes grew wide.<p>

"Raven's here?" He asked.

Starfire couldn't stand being in his presence. She could feel his eyes boreing into her, even through his mask. He was here to yell at me she kept thinking, he hates me. She couldn't take this anymore and ran into the apartment. As she ran into the apartment she felt a hand grab her shoulder then nothing. She turned and saw that Robin had a sad look on his face. She quickly turned back inside and started throwing pictures and toys into the twins room. The twins, Raven, and Bee saw their friend like this and were puzzled.

"Whats going on?'

"Beast Boy and Robin." Starfire answered quickly. Raven and Bee's eyes widen, and then Bee quickly started to help pick up as Raven pushed the twins into their room.

"Don't come out of your room unless me or Star come and get you, okay?"

The twins nodded, a worried look was in their eyes.

"Don't worry, friends of mine are over." With that said she opened the window in their room slightly and kissed their fore-heads. Raven ran out of the room and saw that everyone was a t the door way, Beast Boy looked like he was jumping to see something. His eyes narrowed when he saw Raven, he quickly changed into a hummingbird and flew over everyone. Within seconds he was in front of her in human form.

"Raven..." He looked her up and down, taking note that she looked exactly the same, but more mature looking and her hair was longer. His eyes landed on her fore-head, a bandage was there from when they last met.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, her voice cracking. Beast Boy just looked at her.

"I want answers." He replied at last. Raven looked into his emerald green eyes as he looked into her indigo ones.

"We're going back home." Robin interrupted.

Raven looked away from Beast Boy and was now glaring at Robin,"You can't force us."

"I'm the leader, now come on."

There was a glare match going on, no one dared intervened, well if you were sane you didn't. Beast Boy wasn't and stepped in between the two.

"Raven what have you and Star been up too?" Raven's glare softened when she saw him. Raven looked around and saw a fearful Star standing the farthest from the group.

"Dude what was that?" Beast asked in a harsh whisper.

"Making them come back."

"Well back off."

Everything was quiet, until they heard a commotion. Raven closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. Beast Boy and Robin were inching closer to the room that made the commotion.

"Oh silly me, I forgot to feed my Zorgaffin!" Starfire yelled.

"Your what?"

"Its her plant from Tamaran, sort of like Venus fly trap."

* * *

><p>Starfire walked into the room, three figures were also in the room. Two small figures were in the far corner in the room, Ryan stood in front of his sister. A fearful look was in his eyes, but he stood his ground. The other figure was now looking at her. He was tall and had a black and bronze mask.<p>

"Hello Starfire." He greeted sweetly.

Starfire stood there glancing from him to the kids. She had to come up with a plan quick.

"Slade leave." She said firmly, she looked behind him and saw that the window was wide open behind him.

"Why would I do that my dear?" He asked walking over to her, he touched her cheek. She stood there unfazed.

"Leave her alone!" Ryan yelled.

"Much like his father isn't he, the girl is like her mother and used her powers. She is far too weak." Starfire looked over and saw that Willow was on the floor, breathing slowly. Ryan still in front of her, a fearful look was etched all over the toddler's face.

"I am not a superhero anymore, they will not be superheros."

"Oh but I can't leave you Starfire."

"You can, go." He stood there.

"Go or I will make you."

* * *

><p>Robin kept glancing at the room Starfire had entered minutes ago. Everyone was growing tense, he noticed that fear grew on her face every second Starfire didn't return. Cyborg had enough and volunteered to go check on her. Everyone watched as he got up and walk into the room, they were alarmed when he yelled.<p>

"Titans!" He shouted.

Raven was the first to enter the room, she saw Starfire having a staring match with Slade an the twins in the corner. She felt immediate worry toward Willow. Her obstacle was Slade and he had hurt her kids. He was going to pay. Beast Boy, Robin, and Bee soon made it to the room ready for battle. Beast Boy and Robin however did not notice their surrounding and the two other people in the corner of the room.

"Leave Slade, you're out numbered." Robin growled.

"Very Well Robin. Until next time."

Before Slade could disappear he grabbed Raven's shoulder.

"So glad I could make this reunion." With that said, he disappeared and pushed Raven to the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. She didn't glance at him but her and Star ran toward a corner in the room confusing the two boys as Cyborg and Bee made their way to the corner as well. He and Robin walked over to the group.

"Ryan are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yes mommy, but Willy isn't." Beast boy heard a tearful childlike voice. The word 'Mommy' hit him in the head. He saw Starfire cradling someone and Raven Raven started to say, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Soon Starfire was hugging the girl smiling and Raven had one as well. He did not see the kids.

Thats when the boys started to look around. Children furniture and toys were all around them. They soon got the message that the girls had moved on and had kids. Cyborg soon turned to them with a smile on his face.

"Grass Stain, Robin I would like you to meet Ryan and Willow Roth."

Raven turned with two kids standing in front of her. She did not meet eyes with the two men in front of her. Beast Boy didn't know what to say when he saw the green boy in front of him.

"Hi I'm Ryan and this Willa." The small toddler gave Beast Boy a smile and Willa stood behind her older brother. He saw that she had Emerald green eyes, pointy ears, and a fang sticking out oh mouth unlike her brother. Beast Boy sent Raven a message through his eyes.

'_We need to talk.'_

_'Not Now.'_ Was his reply.

"Ryan how long was that man here?" Starfire finally asked.

"After mommy pot us in here, he came through the window. He tried to grab us but Willy put up a shield like mommy. It worked but then Willy fainted. Aunt Star came in next. It was scary mommy, I thought Willy wasn't going to get up."

Raven looked into her daughter's fearful and tired eyes.

"You did amazing Willow. I could not be more proud of you right now. Why don't you and Ryan go to bed, does that sound good?" The little girl nodded in response. She saw her daughter was at ease for not getting in trouble. Soon she and Ryan crawled into their separate little beds and were asleep in no time.

"Starfire please watch them, Slade knows where we are and won't hesitate to come back." Raven informed. Starfire nodded and sat down. Everyone but Robin and Starfire left the room.

"Starfire I just wanted to say that I am sorry."

"Not now Robin, Slade has tried to take my family and I do not plan on letting him on my watch."

Robin left knowing she had a lot going on and probably didn't want him talking to her after what he did.

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Bee walked into the kitchen in a hurry, leaving Raven and Beast Bot alone.<p>

"When did you plan on telling me?" Beast Boy asked.

"When I was ready."

"And when would that be?" He asked angered.

"When me and Star were ready to talk!"

There was a silence.

"So how old are they?"

"Three born on January 18th."

"So you found out and left?"

"No I was three months pregnant, I was planning on leaving then Starfire talked me out of it. Then boy wonder has to cheat on her, so we both left not knowing how to face you."

"You know you could have told me." The anger in his voice was rising again.

"No I couldn't you were nineteen!"

"And you were eighteen!"

"We need to stop yelling, please."

There was an other silence between the two.

"Tell me about them."

Raven looked into his eyes, his twinkling eyes and sighed.

"Well Ryan is the oldest and is just like you. He is also protective of me, Star, and Willow, I think he has the idea that he is the man of the house." Beast Boy chuckled. "Anyways he is intelligent but likes to play dumb to mess with us. He is full of energy like you.  
>Willow is quiet and shy. When she gets comfortable with you she can have a lot of energy like her brother. She loves it when we read stories to her and is protective of her brother as well. She id very intelligent as well. She hates to get in trouble. They have never had meat, i know you would never forgive me if I let them. They love ice cream though."<p>

Beast Boy smiled and thought about how they resembled him and Raven.

"So do they know I'm their dad?"

"No you idiot! They just know from what I told them is that you love them and save the day!"

"When do you plan on telling them?"

"When do _I_ plan on telling them?"

"Yes!"

"Both of us are going to tell them and soon!"

There was once again a silence.

"So what do we plan on doing about Slade?" Beast Boy asked.

"We?"

"Yes we!"

"You tried to tell me that I have to tell the kids you're their dad!"

"Well I'm not good about talking to kids about that! And yes we, I just found out that I have kids! I'm not leaving anytime soon!"

"What about Terra."

"I'll break up with her, she'll understand."

"I'm protecting my kids anyway I can."

"And I'll be there to help." Beast Boy added.

Raven stared at Beast Boy with shock and amazement.

'_He really has stepped up.'_

I'm sure that Ryan Garfield and Willow Rachel will love to have you as a dad." She said at last before leaving a shocked green man.

* * *

><p>Robin sat with Cyborg nad Bee, he was frankly getting annoyed. His communicator would not stop going off, 'Barbra was shown on the caller ID. He knew that she would scream at him the next time he saw her, but that didn't matter if Starfire not going to forgive him. He found Star and thats all that mattered. Well her and Slade was now back. He couldn't let Slade get to her and he started forming a plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Cyborg looked all around him, Robin was in deep thought, through a crack he could see a sleepy Starfire trying to stay up. He could also hear Beat Boy shout at Raven, "And you were eighteen!"<p>

He felt happy to see the team back together in a way, but it was chaos truth be told. He felt someone grasp his hand, that brought him back to reality. He turned and saw that be had a sympathic smile on her face. He returned it, but then returned to mid thought. This time Robin brought him out of it by clearing his throat. Cyborg looked and saw everyone was there, even the kids.

"Okay I have a plan. Due to Raven and Starfire's power failures and Slade trying to kidnap two children. I think it would be best if you came to live in Titans Tower."

Everyone felt unsure about the plan.

"Raven, Starfire it is up to you. I'm not forcing you but think about the children's safety."

Raven stood there hard to read, but Starfire was looking around the apartment. Everyone was waiting for the girl's answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? In the next chapter Beast Boy has to break up with Terra... IT"S GONNA BE EPIC! Oh and when I asked about the movie thing last week, I was just wondering for a future book that may or may not be. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and what I need to do to make it better.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**What up people! Sorry if there are a few errors, but hey time change we got an hour tooken from sleep and I'm about to pass out! The most amazing thing happened, I saw a girl who looked exactly like me if I took off my glasses! I know I have a twin, but we're fraternal! Anyways loved the reviews! Oh and there will be Terra bashing Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at Raven and Starfire, Raven grew tired of their stares and walked toward the twin, who hid in the corner of the room.<p>

"Would you like to go or stay here?" She asked, sweetly. She wanted her kids to be safe and the tower would be a sanctuary, but she did not want to force them.

"Go!" Ryan shouted.'_Yes!'_ Beast Boy thought. Everyone smiled, but they knew that Willow had to agree for the family to move back to the tower. Willow tugged her mother down to her height and whispered something in her ear. The others in the room grew with anticipation waiting for the little girls answer. Raven calmly stood up and walked up to Robin.

" I guess I will start packing."

Everyone cheered once Starfire and Raven were out of the room.

"Dude this is awesome!"

"You got it Beasty!"

Ryan and Willow were still in the corner watching everything going on, but Bumblebee soon saw them and led them to their room, followed by Cyborg, to start packing. Robin and Beast Boy went to the store and brought back bin to help, but it seemed that Raven and Starfire were almost done packing.

"Thank you Robin, can you help friend Cyborg and BumbleBee with the kids?"

Robin didn't object, but he wanted to stay with Starfire. Beast Boy then started packing the items from the kitchen, leaving the alien and half demon.

"Are you okay with this Starfire?"

"Yes Raven." Starfire replied, putting on a fake smile.

"If something goes wrong we will leave, I promise."

Starfrie nodded, "But what will we do about Batgirl and Terra? They will not like our presence, nor Ryan and Willow's."

"Well they are just going to have to deal with it."

* * *

><p>About an hour later everything was packed and Raven was loading the two children in the T-car. Cyborg would drive her, Star, and the kids to the Tower. Robin would ride the R-cycle and the others would fly.<br>Starfire was in the apartment, alone, looking around. She sighed as she looked at the now empty walls where pictures once hanged. The now clean carpet once dirtied by Ryan and mud. The empty bookshelf that was once filled with Raven's books. The twins room that was once filled with Willow's stuff animals. The sad broken heart once filled with joy, was sad and broken again. Her heart was broken by Robin is now aching from seeing him.

_'Stop,'_ She thinks. '_You do not have to be friends. This will not last forever.'_

She stepped out of the apartment, feeling his eyes go into her. She did not dare look at him, he had his chance with her and blew it. Everyone was waiting on her, Beast Boy and Bee in the air, Raven, Cyborg, and the kids in the car, and Robin on his motorcycle looking at her.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked. She nodded and stepped into the car. As they rode off she took a glance at the apartment once more. A sad expression was in her, but she kept the emotion covered with a smile. Ryan and Willow were already passed out, Starfire and Raven wished they were too. They did not want to face the girls that had replaced them. Cyborg could feel the anxiety and felt bad for them.

"Don't worry its late. We'll go straight to bed when we get to the tower."

The two girls nodded.

"Where will we be staying?"

"We have two rooms right now. Tomorrow if I can get Beast Boy to help, three." Before they knew it they were in the garage, once the two girls got out of the car hells fury was released.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Terra yelled stepping into the garage with an angry looking Batgirl following. Raven turned to Terra.

"We live here." She spat back.

Shock came upon Bat girl and Terra.

"Robin explain!"

Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other and then grabbed their girlfriends' arms and went upstairs. Raven got the kids out while Starfire grabbed the luggage with the help of Cyborg. Bee held the door open for everyone.

"Come on lets got to your rooms.'' Cyborg said quickly, hearing Bat girl screeching at Robin.

No one disagreed. Raven and Starfire shared a room and the twins did the same. They were at the end of the hallway with everyone else's rooms and right across from each other. As soon as the twins hit the bed they were out like a light again, but everyone else was too. The two girls did the same as the children and went to bed quick.

* * *

><p>"What the Hell are they talking about!" Batgirl shouted once they were upstairs.<p>

"Starfire, Raven and her kids will be living here." Robin replied.

"Slut." Terra murmured.

Beast Boy picked up what she said with his pointy ears.

"What did you say?" Beast Boy growled.

"Raven's a slut, I feel bad for the kid's dad," Terra laughed, not sensing Beast Boy's anger.

"Those kids happen to be mine!" Beast Boy fired back.

Terra's eyes widen.

"What..."

"You heard me. I'm Raven's kids father. Don't you ever talk about Raven that way."

"You're my Boyfriend, not hers! She needs to get out and take those trampy kids with her!"

Beast Boy grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you dare talk about Raven and my kids. Get out of her we're done."

He started to walk out of the room leaving three shocked faces.

"You can't just dump me!" Terra shouted.

"I just did and you are no longer staying here." He growled back and left.

"He can't do that can he?" Terra asked Robin. To be honest Robin wanted Terra out so he did the most logical thing to avoid conflict.

"Yes he can, sorry Terra. Go get your stuff. There is a apartment that is open." Terra looked mad, she eventually left.

"Are they really staying?" Batgirl asked, hatred dripped from her voice.

"Yes, Slade is after them."

"And nothing will come in between us right?" She asked sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck. It took him a while to answer but he just said a soft No and left toward his room. Batgirl was going to do everything in her power to make sure that Starfire did not get in the way on her and Robin. A scheme planted itself in her head and began to evolve.

* * *

><p>The next morning Starfire woke early. She quickly got dressed, she had work at 5:30 sharp. Though the store opened at seven she, , and another employee would come in restock the shelves and clean. Starfire was always happy to be there. To see the little kids faces when they got a toy and how was so nice to her. There was only one problem standing in her way. She was on a island.<p>

She couldn't fly and she certainly doubted that she could drive the T-car. She started to pace in the kitchen and saw that it was 5:23. _'There is no hope.'_ She walked started to walk back to her room to call .

She stopped walking when she saw a spiky hair boy walk up to her. He had heard someone was up and decided to check it out. He saw a worried looking Starfire dressed in green sweater, skinny jeans, and green converse.

"Why are you up so early Star?"

"Work, I fear I am going to be late."

"Not on my watch, lets go. Just tell me the directions." A big smile formed on her face when he offered her a ride.

"Thank you Robin, I am most gracious."

"Don't thank me yet Star. Where do you work?"

"Toy Central."

They made it to the garage and quickly jumped on the R-cycle. Robin jumped on and Starfire followed suit and they were soon speeding toward jump city. Within two minutes they made it to the store. Starfire had made it just in time.

"What time do I need to pick you up?"

"Seven, bye Robin!"

She ran into the store.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Raven woke to feeling something hit her back. She sat up straight and saw that Ryan and Willow had filled Starfire's empty space. She smiled and got out of bed, she used this time wisely to start and meditate. She sat indian style on the floor and began to chant her matron. This went on for about ten minutes before she heard someone call out for her.<p>

"Mommy can we have breakfast?" Ryan asked, his sister was beside him.

"Yes lets go."

She led the two young ones into the kitchen.

_'What do we have?'_ She asked herself. It has been a long time since she last stepped foot into this kitchen. She looked searched through the cabinets but found nothing.

"There's cereal to your left." Raven hit her head when she heard his voice. She slowly crawled out of the cabinet to find Beast Boy standing behind her wearing his stupid grin. She shot him a glare and grabbed the cereal and he got four bowl's and the milk.

"I didn't think you would be up this early." Raven said.

"Well I had to get up sometime." She made the cereal and he grabbed the spoons. Soon the twins were munching on a cereal and Raven was making her herbal tea.

"We make a pretty good team." Beast Boy implied smirking.

"Well I have been here for a while so that makes it unfair." He stuck his tongue out at her and joined Ryan and Willow at the table.

"Are you Mommy's friend?" Ryan asked.

"I am indeed, you can call me uncle awesome!"

"Call him Uncle Beast Boy." Raven implied, taking a seat at the table.

"Way to steal my thunder Rae."

"For one don't call me Rae, its Raven. Second its what I'm here for."

Beast Boy made a face.

"So where's Terra?" Raven asked, she did not want her kids to be within fifty feet of her.

"Oh she uh left."

"Oh."

"So whats the plan for today?" Raven asked the kids.

"Explore!" Ryan shouted. Willow looked down at her cereal.

"Willow do you want to go and explore, we can do other things and Uncle Beast can go and explore with Ryan?" Raven asked her daughter sweetly. Willow just nodded.

"Exploring we shall go!" Beast Boy shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Sorry if it was short, time schedule. The next chapter will be way longer okay? Until next week.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Don't Kill ME! I know I haven't updated in while but I was brainstorming and studying for test sorry! I loved all the reviews and I'm so excited about spring break. I'm going to Branson baby ( I know there are over a million better places but I don't care)! Well anyways... Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>2 Weeks later<p>

Beast boy and Raven's bond was growing stronger everyday, but Beast Boy didn't claim her as his girlfriend yet. They acted as though Raven had never left and that they were one big happy family. There was one problem, how to tell the twins.

"Rae we need to tell them soon." Beast Boy whispered as they watched the twins nap in their room.

"I know, but how?"

"Over breakfast? They're young, they can forgive us Raven."

Raven started into Beast Boy's emerald-green eyes for a while.

"You're right, we'll tell them tomorrow."

Beast Boy grew a smile a mile wide, he hugged Raven. When he let go they looked at each other and blushed.

_'Do it now!' _Beast Boy order himself. He needed to tell her how he felt.

"Raven..."

"Yes?" She asked simply, trying to hide her smile. She was a empath, she could feel his emotions and read his mind.

"Well I was going to say... _Ring Ring."_

Beast Boy was cut off by the alarm going off. disappointment grew on his face.

"I'll tell you later, duty calls!" He called and ran down the halls.

Raven frowned when she saw him leave. '_Stupid Villains.'_ She thought. Under Robin's orders Raven and Starfire were not allowed to leave the tower when the team was called out on missions. The two hadn't got full control of their powers yet. Raven was getting better everyday, heck she almost had all of her powers back, but Starfire made no improvement. Starfire just seemed to be more depressed since she got here. Raven felt bad for her friend, Batgirl had stuck to Robin's side and whenever Starfire was in the same room with the two Batgirl would kiss him passionately until Star left.

Raven looked back at the kids and smiled see them sleeping. Beast Boy had played tag with them this afternoon. That seemed to take away all of their energy. Raven sat cross legged and started to meditate, chanting her matron.

* * *

><p>Starfire sat in the living area and watched, on the ginormous tv, the titans fight off . She watched Cyborg blast him with a sonic boom and Bee electrocute him. Robin kicked and punched him. Beast Boy squirted water. Within minutes they had taken down the weak villain. Starfrie smiled and stared at Robin, who smile at their victory. Starfire longed to talk to him now, but whenever she tried Barbra was there. Starfrie thought what she had done for the past two weeks she had been here.<p>

_One day Starfire was stepping out of the bathroom, she pushed on the door put it flung back hitting her in the head making her fall. When she got up she saw no one, but batgirl smirking at her._  
><em>"Sorry didn't know you were in there." Starfire simply nodded and walked to her room and cried. She wanted to leave so bad, but couldn't do that to the Twins and Raven. They were so happy here, she couldn't let her problems get in the way. <em>

_Another day Starfire was in the kitchen making dinner, everyone was in their smiling and chatting. She was mixing mustard and ground beef together. Starfrie looked and saw everyone was there but Batgirl all the sudden she heard someone whisper something in her ear._

_"Troq."_

_Nothing, she was nothing. Batgirl stood there smiling deviously. Starfire dropped the bowl making everyone look up._

_"What happen?" Robin asked walking up yo Star._

_"I have ruined dinner, I will go to my room. You can order the delicious earth food called pizza." Before anyone could speak she ran out of the room and cried in the bathroom._

There was more incidents of course, she couldn't list them all. She then heard the door open and revealed her other roommates.

"Hello friends, Batgirl."

Beast Bot snickered when he saw the flames in Batgirl's eyes. Robin even cracked a smile.

"Starfire." Batgirl said, gritting the name as she spoke. She wlaked up to Starfire once everyone turned their backs.

''Troq."

Starfire just scowled. She wished to slap her but what would Robin think of her. Robin then walked up to the two girls.

"Starfire do you think you can check up on Raven?"

"Of course Robin."

She quickly left the room and saw that Raven was meditating and the twins snoring lightly.

"Friend Raven?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"If anybody comes asking for me, inform them that I will be on the rooftop if they wish to see me, please."

"Will do Star."

* * *

><p>Starfire sat on the rooftop and pulled her legs up to her chin.<p>

"What am I to do?" She cried.

She looked up at the sky, wishing to be at Tameran with Galfore. She then felt a presence sit down next to her.

"Whats wrong, Star?"

THere was the caring voice she wanted to hear. He couldn't know.

"N-Nothing is wrong Robin."

"Starfire we haven't been able to talk and I can tell that you are sad. Whats the matter?"

"I just wish we could talk."

"I do too." He admitted.

The two were silent, looking at each other.

"What did Barbra do?" He finally asked.

"What d o you mean?"

"I can see the hurt in your eyes, she is the only one who would have caused it, well besides me for not talking."

Starfrie was quiet it for a bit, " She calls me Troq. Shr thinks I'm nothing. Then she tries to hurt me. She is making my life a living hell! She doesn't want me to see you, she wants me gone!" Starfire cried. She felt him give her a half hug and looked up. You could see anger written all over his face.

"Stay here, I'm going to settle this once and for all." He walked away. Starfire felt joy in her heart, he was going to get rid of that bitch!

"Well hello again my dear." A voice greeted beside her. Starfire jumped up and saw the tall masked man beside her.

"Slade." She growled.

"Oh lets not forget my apprentice."

Behind him was Raven's arch enemy, Terra.

"Finish her Quickly."

* * *

><p>Robin pounded his way to Batgirl's room and barged in. He received a oh so happy face from Barbra.<p>

"Hey Robie-poo."

He couldn't keep it in him, " Why have you been torturing Starfire?" He yelled.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently .

"You have been calling her Troq, Bitch! Better yet, you are hurting her!"

"She's lying, I would never do that! She is trying to tear us apart!"

"Starfire would never leave! You see me as a walking wallet, she see's me as a breathing person. You know what sucks? I actually picked you over her once, well now I see that I made a horrible choice! Get out of her, you are no longer part of this team!"

Batgirl stood there in shock.

"You can't do that! You loved me not that worthless piece of shit!" She shouted. Robin grabbed her.

"Don't ever call her troq, shit, or bitch. She's not that, you are." He growled.

He was about to walk out when suddenly glass from the window broke and screaming erupted. He turned and saw Starfire on the ground with Terra on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh cliffhanger... What do you think will happen next? I'm going to be nice and try to update Friday. I would just like to say one thing though, screw the kids at my school. THey are making fun of me for writing fanfiction. Don't they understand that they bring people down. This is how I get my feelings out, not telling people writing and here they are making fun of me , making me feel worse. Ugh, I wish some other authors were at my school to help back me up. Anyways I hope that they know that when I get older I be one of the best authors and write a dedication to them that says: Look at me now Bitches!<strong>

**Anyways... Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**What up people! I would like to thank the people who want to come my school and show those kids up. Anyways I would like to thank everyone who gave me that advice, you guys are officially the best ( Sorry Bulldog197 I do not live in California, but I can wish). Everyone I want to thank you you guys really boost my spirits sorry I haven't updated in a while, busy with weddings, school, and amazing crazy friends. To the story!**

* * *

><p>Robin turned and saw Terra on top of Starfrie.<p>

"Terra what are you doing?" Robin shouted, he ran over to the two girls and punched Terra. He then helped Starfire up.

"Star run, get the others and hide!"

"No Robin, I'm staying with my friends. If they fight I fight!"

"I'm not letting you go again! I lost you once to my stupidity not knowing I was throwing the best thing in my life away! I have you back, and I'm letting you die because of power failures! I love you Star now get the twins and hide!" Robin shouted as he started fighting with Terra. Batgirl ran out of the room, not going to help if she got nothing out of it. Starfire stood at the door, processing what was Robin had just told her.

'_I love you Star,' _Kept repeating in her head. She smiled and felt something surge through her body, the next thing she knew was that she was in the air flying. Starbolts then appeared in her hands and her eyes glowed green.

"I'm helping." Starfire said and tackled Terra. Robin started wide eyed and smiled. He started fighting along with his best friend like old times. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Bumble Bee ran into the the room and the action had started. Beast Boy was the most upset.

"Where's the twins?" Starfire asked, firing a starbolt. "With Raven, she's keeping them safe and away from here!" Beast Boy yelled back then turned into a tiger pouncing on Terra. He morphed back to himself, anger on his face.

"I trusted you, Terra! You're working with Slade, you betrayed me!"

"BB I loved you and then you leave me for that slut!"

"You cared about my wallet! You showed up after Raven left and basically replaced her no matter how hard I tried to keep her in my mind! You just try to erase Raven from the team!" There was a silence after that was said.

"Beast Boy." Terra started to say with a compassionate face, Beast Boy let his guard down a bit. Her facial expression then changed to a smirk. Terra punched Beast Boy and got up. She ran past all the titans and ran to Raven's room with the five titans behind her. She summoned a piece of the building and blocked the off and then sent a nother through Raven's door. In there was Raven sitting on her bed.

"Hey Slut." Terra greeted snidely.

"You mean yourself. You can't win. I will do whatever it takes to keep my children safe." Raven stood up and started chanting her matron.

"You have mis interrupted me." Terra implied. "You don't think I'll find and kill those kids, but I will and can easily kill you as well."

"You won't win." Raven stated and the fight began. Powers were used and there were falls. Raven was able to block most that Terra threw and was winning. Beast Boy the burst in ready to fight.

"It's over Terra! Leave and there won't be more consequences then there are now!" Robin shouted running with the others. "You're out numbered, give up!" Cyborg yelled, aiming at Terra with his cannon. All the titans were ready to attack, everything that could harm was out and ready to be fired.

Terra smirked. "This isn't over." She ran out the widow planning to land on one of pieces of Earth. She didn't instead she found herself engulfed in a black aura. "Shit!" She yelled and tried to break free. No luck. She felt her strength being taken away and finally dropped to the floor in Raven's room. She felt Robin cuff her deactivated her powers. She laid there on the grown. She was beat and nothing she could do would help her escape.

She then felt someone grabbed her chin so she could face whoever. Beast Boy. "I told you it was over. Never come back here again, never show yourself here again. This is over and I will never think of you, but as a monster who did anything to get what she wanted. Terra there was probably someone better for you than me but now you screwed up meeting him. Get out here, I'm done with you. Thinking, reading, anything thing that has something to do with you." Beast Boy simply got up after that and walked over to Raven. Robin and Cyborg dragged her out of the room.

"Raven I love you. There is nothing in the world that can ever change that. I'm sorry for what happen years ago, making you think you had to run because I didn't want kids. I love you no matter what, nothing can change that." He kissed her, it was a moment of bliss.

"Beast Boy I love you no matter what as well. I just didn't know what you were going to think of me when you found out I was pregnant. I was scared but now I see that you didn't care. You just wanted to be with me no matter what. Beast Boy thank you, you are the most amazing man in the world." Raven kissed him this time.

"Where are Willow and Ryan?" Beast Boy finally asked after the kiss.

"Your room. In your closet." The two walked into the room and grabbed the kids. They hugged and kissed the two kids multiple times. "Why are you crying Uncle Garfield?" Ryan asked.

"Well uh-"

"Ryan, Willow, please call Uncle Garfield Dad now. He is your father." THe two kids faces lit up and they tackled their parents.

* * *

><p>Terra was taken into custody, everyone was at ease. Starfire sat on the rooftop alone, watching the sunset. She sighed thinking of what Robin said about her early.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice said behind her, sitting down.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, about me."

"Starfire I do love you. I was a idiot years ago, I was a bastard. I know I don't deserve you, but do you think we could go back to dating. I really do miss you. You were the best thing that has ever happen to me. No one has ever cared this much about me and I broke your trust. Do you think I can gain it back?" Robin said slowly, the two locking eyes.

"Robin I never forgot about you, I do love you. When you told me my powers were restored. I do love you and wish to date again." Robin was so happy. He jumped up and took Starfire with him. He pulled her into a kiss. It seemed like time had stopped itself, just for this moment to happen forever. They broke apart. Robin smiled and took Starfire's hand and lead her downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I just have the epilogue after this. I love everyone who has read this and so happy that you enjoyed it! AM you need to get an account or tell me so I can read some of yours! Hope you guys liked this!<strong>

**I don't own the Teen Titans!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peolple! I need help on the epiloge! I have millions of ideas and can't narrow it down! So I would like if my readers to come up with an idea of how you would like this story to end! I'm counting on y'all! I also love all of the reviews from the last chapter, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!

I do not own the Teen Titans.

The ending can be anything but a sad ending, just tell me what you would like to read!


	11. Chapter 12

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Well you guys probably hate me... But hey busy summer deaths, weddings, and friends with drama. I thsnk you guys for the suggestions and that you please forgive me for the wait!

five years later.

Raven looked out her room window in the Titans Tower. It was an early morning and she started thinking about everything. What stopped her sudden thought was the tug on her waist. She looked down and saw the green arm hugging her, as if begging her not to leave. She smiled to her self. The green arm belong to her husband, Garfield Logan, also known as Beast Boy or Changeling. Thinking back to the day he proposed, it was months after the Terra incident and the twins were ecstatic to hear that their mommy and daddy were getting back together.

He proposed at the top of Titans Tower. He had set up a tofu dinner and had planned it at an amazing sunset. He got down and said the sweetest things to her before pulling out the ring. He fumbled over hid words before pulling out the ring and that made her love him even more.

They had a small wedding consisting of their fellow titans and the doom patrol. Everyone was happy for them, but they loved the twins in the wedding in the most. Ryan had been the best man and Willow the maid of honor. Starfire, bumblebee, and Jinx were her bridesmaids. Cyborg, Robin, and Kid flash were Beast Boy's groomsmen.

They did have a dance party for Beast Boy, just no alcohol though. The wedding was amazing they all enjoyed it. Pictures were in their scrapbooks showed it.

Now her she is thinking about three years ago, she got pregnant. A baby boy when she told beast Boy and the twins they were ecstatic as well. Beast Boy cried with happiness, he was here through this childs pregnancy. He made sure she was comfortable as possible and wouldn't leave her alone for five minutes. When he was born Beast boy held him first and cried with joy, his family ment the world to him.

Now only a few months ago, Willow had come home with a boy and being protective father he is, he showed off his powers , he even had Robin, Cyborg, and Ryan show the poor boy their powers and weapons! She laughed out loud for that moment.

Someone kissed her cheek and she saw Beast Boy beside her, sort of awake. "What's so funny?" He said with a yawn. Another thing he loved about him.

"Just Memories."

"You know what's my favorite? The present, because you're here with me now." He kissed her again, then pulled Raven into a cuddle. She had learned early that he loved this so she didn't pull away.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too, Garfield."

Minutes later they were joined by their three children. Jumping on the bed, a morning ritual.

* * *

><p>Starfire stepped into her daughter's room. Her daughter was two years old. She had black hair, but green eyes were hidden underneath her eye lids. Starfire stared at her daughter, it took her all her might not to hug her daughter to death.<p>

This was her and Robin's daughter. Her and her husband's. Her and her soul mate's daughter.

Robin had proposed to her three years ago. They had gone on a trip to her planet at Robin's request. He had seemed nervous throughout the trip and on the last night he proposed. a feast was held in their engagement. He told he was nervous because he had to ask for permission and he thought he would be rejected, but he was welcomed warmly.

Their wedding was simple and wonderful in her eyes. It was elegant but yet fun. It was her dream wedding to sum it up.

Months later she had gotten pregnant and Robin was their the whole entire time. when she was born Robin didn't want to hold her claiming she was prefect and that he would drop her. Starfire and Batman got him to hold her though, it took a lot of assuring, but Star's puppy dog eyes did the trick.

Star's mind then traveled to Robin. His looks, his personality, he was her everything. A head set its self on top of hers. Think of the devil.

"Good morning, Robin."

"Good morning, my love. How are you two doing?"

Two? Two was right, she was currently pregnant. She was so happy about it.

"Good thank you." Minutes of silence later, Starfire had felt eyes on her and turned towards Robin. "What?" She asked.

"I'm just wondering how I got you to look at me." Starfire kissed him. "I love you." She spoke quietly.

"I love you too Starfire."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the ending! I want to thank all of my readers and my reveiwers especially! This chapter made me cry at all the cuddles! I'm thinking of writing another Teen Titan book, I would pdate better of course! Anyway I thank you and I love you all!<strong>


End file.
